Veronica Mars: Even angels fall
by Harri B
Summary: Set after first season. Veronica is back at Neptune High after Aaron tried to kill her. When someone close to Veronica dies, Veronica is on a mission to find the murderer. Will her friends be able to help her or is Veronica beyond anyone's help? Read on.
1. Life's a bitch

**Disclaimer: Veronica Mars doesn't belong to me, so please don't sue. Any characters not associated with the TV show belong to me, so please obtain my permission before use.**

**A\****N: This is my first Veronica Mars fanfic, so be nice and review. This story is set after the first season, when Veronica and her friends return to Neptune High.**

My name is Veronica Mars. I'm seventeen years old and I'm a student at Neptune High. A year ago, my best friend, Lily Kane was murdered. I solved the case with my father; former sheriff turned private investigator Keith Mars. Lily was killed by millionaire movie actor Aaron Echolls. He and Lily were having sex with each other and Aaron was recording it. Lily found the tapes and Aaron confronted her and killed her.

My boyfriend Logan Echolls went on trial for murder of Felix Coombs, local member of Neptune's bike gang, the PCHERS. Logan got off and Neptune went crazy, another rich kid getting off.

Tomorrow, I return to school. I don't expect people to have changed or apologize for their behaviour to me or my father since Lily was killed but as my best friend Wallace says, I should be I told you so all over Neptune. That's not my style; all I care about is my dad making a full recovery. You see, when Aaron locked me in a freezer and set it on fire, my dad jumped into the fire to save me and he hasn't completely recovered from his injuries. I still see him in pain when he tries to do certain things, so I balance working for him, with school and my 'normal' job at the Java Hut.

I have this motto: "Life's a bitch." You know what? That motto is true to everyone including me; I also have this other motto "Life is tough, but I'm tougher." That is also true.

I'll talk to you all tomorrow,

Veronica M

**A\N: I know it is short, next chapter will be longer I promise! Here is a preview of chapter 2.**

I got out of my dad's car. He was my chauffer until I got back my car which Neptune Sheriff's department and the DA are still using as evidence in the murder of Lily Kane and the attempted murder of me, plus add that to the tapes of Lily with Aaron and he was hopefully going to jail for a long time.

"Veronica?"

I looked back at my dad. "Yes dad?"

"Remember, I'm leaving for Miami in a couple of hours. Call Cliff if you need anything."

"I will. Love you dad."

"Love you to sweetie."

I watched as his car pulled out of the car lot, suddenly my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked answering it

All I was greeted with was deep breathing.

"Hello?" I asked again

The call went dead.

This was getting strange. I have now had ten phone calls off this person and it was getting weird because they never said anything and for some reason I couldn't trace the call.

**A\N: So, who is Veronica's mysterious caller? How will everyone react to seeing Veronica back at school? Review if you want the next chapter.**


	2. Return to Neptune High

**Disclaimer: Veronica Mars doesn't belong to me, so please don't sue. Any characters not associated with the TV show belong to me, so please obtain my permission before use.**

**A\****N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I hope you all had a great Christmas and it's been good New Year. At the en****d will be a preview of chapter 3**

_Neptune High School,_

I got out of my dad's car. He was my chauffer until I got back my car which Neptune Sheriff's department and the DA are still using as evidence in the murder of Lily Kane and the attempted murder of me, plus add that to the tapes of Lily with Aaron and he was hopefully going to jail for a long time.

"Veronica?"

I looked back at my dad. "Yes dad?" I asked.

"Remember, I'm leaving for Miami in a couple of hours. Call Cliff if you need anything," he said staring at me.

"I will. Love you dad."

"Love you to sweetie," he said smiling.

I watched as his car pulled out of the car lot, suddenly my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked answering it

All I was greeted with was deep breathing.

"Hello?" I asked again

The call went dead.

This was getting strange. I have now had ten phone calls off this person and it was getting weird because they never said anything and for some reason I couldn't trace the call.

I placed my cell phone in my bag and looked at the school. _Alright Mars, you can do this. Come on, how tough can this be, compared to what you are used __to?_ I walked into school.

_Two hours later,_

I had avoided most confrontations and now I had to go meet the group I would be working with on our term history project. I saw the back of my group sitting down on a table and walked over to them.

"Hi, I'm supposed to be in this group," I said waiting for them to turn around.

They all turned and I was faced with my best friend Wallace Fennel, my ex-boyfriend and my best friend's brother Duncan Kane, my soon to be ex-boyfriend Logan Echolls, Dick Casablanca's and the head of the pchers Eli 'Weevil' Navarro.

"Veronica!" Wallace said rushing over and hugging me.

"Hey Wallace," I said hugging him tight.

"I've missed you Veronica. How are you? How's your dad?" he asked scanning my face.

"We're o.k., dad is on a case," I said with a small smile.

He nodded. "It's good to have you back Veronica," he said smiling.

"Hey V," Weevil said coming over wearing his usual leather jacket. "It's good to see you," he said sincerely before pulling me into a hug.

"Thanks Weevil," I said shocked that he was hugging me.

We broke apart.

"Listen to me V; if you need any help, you've got it. The Pchers have your back," he said smiling at me.

"Thank you," I said throwing him a small smile.

"Veronica," Logan said moving close to me. He was about to hug me before I moved aside.

"Don't touch me," I said softly.

"Veronica, I'm your boyfriend," he said quietly staring into my eyes.

"Not anymore," I said staring defiantly into his brown eyes, seeing hurt flash through them.

"Hey Veronica," Duncan said nodding at me.

"Duncan," I replied before sitting down at the table with Wallace and Weevil sitting either side of me.

Logan, Dick and Duncan sat down. Everything was quiet until Dick spoke.

"I can't believe you showed your face around here," he said staring at me.

"Why? She's done nothing wrong," Wallace said leaping to my defence.

"She's a liar. She said that Aaron killed Lily. She's a liar, she has no proof. She's just saying stuff like that to get attention. She wants to be back in the 09ers. Never going to happen," he said grinning at me.

"She's telling the truth!" Weevil shouted getting angry at Dick.

"She's a lying little bitch!" Dick shouted.

"Am I?" I asked. "Well, you know what Dick. I never lied about what happened that night. I did what I said I would do, I solved Lily's case. I will never be a 09er again, so you can go and stick your invitation where the sun doesn't shine," I said glaring at him.

Someone coughed. We all turned to see Principal Clemmons there with Leo D'Amato, my ex-boyfriend who is one of the local deputies for the Sheriff of Neptune standing there with another officer.

"Veronica, can we have a word?"

**A\N: I hope you all enjoyed and here is a preview of chapter 3.**

"I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything," I said staring at my milkshake.

"What are you going to do?" Wallace asked.

"I'm Veronica Mars; I'm going to solve this case."

**A\N: So what did the Sheriff's department want and what is the new case? Hit ****the**** review button for the next chapter.**


End file.
